Not My Height
by This One is Dead
Summary: [AU StevePony slash Oneshot] Steve is planning on scaring his best friend, but it didn't exactly came out as he wanted...


A/N: Why am I getting random ideas that are NOTHING related to Ponyboy/Johnny (My all-time favorite couple)?? D: I'm not pleased with my mind right now! Well, that's all for the Akane-blabs-on-her-problems-to-everyone!

Warnings: Very short, slash, AU

--

There was a strange tension in the room. Steve was kneeling down in front of the couch, waiting for Sodapop's return from his shift. He was planning on jumping up and scream, just to playfully frighten his close friend. Sitting across the couch was Ponyboy watching in amusement. He doubted that Steve would have the patience in kneeling there doing nothing but waiting. Sure, there was giggling pesture in his lips, but that would sure fade sometime soon.

Of course, what he predicted came true. Steve was banging his head with the couch's armrest.

"When's. He. Coming?!" He said every word with each bang to his head. Ponyboy let out a chuckle. Steve raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. "Ya know, I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?" Ponyboy turned his cheerful, giggling exprssion to a confused one.

"ME lookin' up at YOU!" Steve fell on the floor laughing.

"Are you calling me short?"

"Yes!" Steve resumed to laughing. Ponyboy stood up angrily. "I'm not THAT short!"

"Please, you wouldn't reach me even if you were tip-toed!"

Ponyboy crossed his arms angrily. "Compared to YOU, I'm nothin' less than one inch shorter!" He knew that wasn't a good comeback, but he couldn't deny that he was indeed shorter than Steve.

Steve got up from his kneeling grounds, walked over, and looked down at the figure sitting down at the couch "Wanna bet? Let's compare sizes!" He harshly pulled Ponyboy up from his sitting place and they both stood still. In comparison, Ponyboy was at the height where Steve's shoulder blades where.

"See? I told you you were 'lot smaller than me! Betcha ya can tip-toe and you would only reach 'ere where mah forehead...no mah NOSE is!" Steve let out an even louder laugh.

Oblivious to them, a walking gold-haired figure coming from the sidewalk to their house. The light shining from the sun made his dark blonde hair into a lighter color. Oh dear. If Steve doesn't stop laughing now, his plan on scaring the walking figure would fail!

An angry Ponyboy lifted his heels to prove that he would at least be taller if he tip-toed. Though, like Steve said, he only reached to where his nosetip was. Steve was laughing louder. Sodapop was walking towards the footsteps to his house and listened to the laughter of his best friend, thinking he was having a good time with his little brother, who was supposedly staying home due to not having anything planned.

Inside, Ponyboy carried his heels as far as he could and only reached to the upper bridge of the nose. However, his toes were losing his balance, causing him to fall foward where both their chests made contact and-

Sodapop opened the door and he nearly dropped his jaw to his sight. Not only their chests made contact but also their lips.

Looks like Steve's plan to scare Sodapop has came, but not exactly how he wanted to scare him.

Their cheeks were as red a lobster and they broke the KISS. Both of them pointed at each other "HE DID IT!...NO I DIDN'T!"

"Hey, YOU were the one who tip-toed!"

"Well, I wouldn't have if you didn't have to rub my height in my face! Besides, you liked it!"

"What the fuck? No, I didn't!"

"Yeah you did! I saw you blushing!"

"And you didn't do the same?"

"No!"

"Aw c'mon! You was red as an apple!"

And they continued they arguement. Sodapop boredly walked over to the couch and hitted himself with the newspaper. He had actually thought that they had a good time. He should really stop thinking too positive. The day that they would ever get along would be the day Dally would happily sniff roses in a meadow.

He hadn't notice that while Steve and Ponyboy fighting, their cheeks were red. They both rubbed in each other's faces how each of them were turning red.

END.

--

Ponyboy: "Do you ENJOY making me a manslut or somethin'?! D"  
Akane: "Noooo... :D"

No flames please. I'm not accepting critique at this point either. This fanfiction wasn't meant to be taken seriously. 


End file.
